dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf
The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf is the sixteenth webisode of second season of the DC Super Hero Girls webseries, and twenty-ninth webisode overall. Summary Principal Waller announced Frost as the Hero of the Month. At her table, Cheetah spits out her milk, just as the announcement's made and complains that Frost got the award before her, slamming the table. She then decides she's going to prove to the school that she deserves the award. A "Save the Day" Alarm goes off while the students are in the corridors. Bumblebee yells it out, just as Cheetah arrogantly pushes past her, to go and take care of it. At Capes and Cowls Café, a purple-haired robber is pointing a gun at Steve Trevor, demanding the Cafe's money, as well as a soda, just as a lock of her hair pops up her wig. Cheetah then bursts in proclaiming she'll save Steve, calling him a peasant. She dashes forward and punches at the criminal, who falsely pretends to be hit, surrendering. Cheetah demands that the thief leaves, just as Wonder Woman turns up at the café and starts to grab the thief, proclaiming no one messes with Steve, accidently knocking off the thieves wig, revealing it to be Harley in disguise. She then admits that Cheetah put her up to it. In the city, a giant robot is attacking. Cheetah heroically rushes into the scene, pouncing on the robot, as Batgirl, Supergirl and Wonder Woman arrive on the scene. Supergirl tries to ponder how Cheetah, arrived at the scene so quickly, as Cheetah begins punching the robot. Just then a remote control drops out of Cheetah's jacket and Batgirl picks it up, using the joystick to move the robot, revealing it to be remote controlled. Batgirl uses the remote and makes the robot grab Cheetah. Cheetah then tries to make out the remote isn't hers and tries to persuade Batgirl to push the green button and let her go. The girls then frown and leave Cheetah in the robot's hand. In the Student Lounge, Lady Shiva, Hawkgirl and Starfire are reading books, as Cheetah bursts in to warn them that Solomon Grundy is attacking the senior Centre, but the girls, just blow it off, believing it to be another fake showcase of Cheetah's powers. At the senior Centre, Solomon Grundy is angrily trying to recite poetry, as seniors run try to run away, Cheetah then arrives and sees an old woman in a wheel-chair, using the yarn ball the woman had to tie up Solomon Grundy. However he explains that he just wanted to recite poetry for the Senior Centre's open mic night. Cheetah then frees him and tells him, she's going to get him next time. Cheetah then shrugs off the Hero of the Month award, proclaiming she'd need an audience. Characters Cast *Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Amanda Waller *Teala Dunn as Bumblebee *Ashley Eckstein as Cheetah *Anais Fairweather as Supergirl *Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl *Grey Delisle Griffin as Wonder Woman *Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva *Josh Keaton as Steve Trevor *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Hynden Walch as Staqrfire *Mae Whitman as Batgirl Notes Trivia *The title of this episode is based off of the fable The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Continuity *This webisode takes place directly after "Hero of the Month: Frost". Goofs *This episode was listed as the thirteenth webisode on YouTube. Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2